Neon Revelation: AoiEva Ch1 REMEMBRANCE
by moonlit-wolf-tsukiyo
Summary: The return of Misato and Shinji awakens after the End of Evangelion takes place, the starting to a new chapter to the Red Cross Books, a certainly unforgettable happining in Evangelion History, its Neon Revelation: Aoi-Eva!


Neon Revelation: Aoi-Eva-  
Neon Genesis: Evangelion continuing story.  
  
Disclaimer:   
I do not own evangelion nor am I trying to copy or re-write anything that was already published  
I am just showing my freedom of expression throughout my writings and my personal view on  
each character, this story will include many chapters to read through, to get to the Final  
Revelation, It's Neon Revelation: Aoi-Eva!  
  
Authors Note:  
Neon Revelation is a start of my story writing process  
along with the In Work Anime I am creating, "Blue  
Exodus." Evangelion was one of my main influences  
in "Blue Exodus's" Story and I am finally putting my   
little part into Evangelion by adding the final chapters  
to the Red Cross Book.  
  
----------------------  
Chapter 1: REMEMBERANCE  
----------------------  
Shinji slowly awakes to the sound of Misato's voice above him, he sits up and looks   
above him at Misato whom was in a cast and in a leg brace, she was sitting at the side of his   
bed, she smiled gently "How are you feeling, kid?" She asked softly, her voice near a whisper.  
"Fi..Fine I suppose.. Where..am I?" Shinji asked, confused and still dazed about where he was.  
"Your in a hospital in Matushiro.. You survived.. the Third Impact Shinji.. nothing is left." She said  
silently. "But this must be a dream, you died.. you were taken away.. from me." Shinji stated, his   
voice breaking out gently as he looked up into her soft gaze. "...I suppose if you think this is a   
dream then that is what it is.. I just..woke up.. under rubble and debris above me.. I don't.. know  
how.." Misato replied softly to him. "...Why is it so dark.. is it night time..?" He asked. "No...  
There has been nothing but Perpetual night since the Third Impact occured.. I suppose that we   
don't have that much longer to live, everything is gone, except this building we found.." She told  
him gently. "Where's Asuka.. Ayanami.....Maya... Dr.Akagi... Father..." He asked, stunned some  
still and in shock from the happining. "Shinji.. We don't know..there whearabouts yet...However,  
we are doing our best... I found Dr.Ibuki's laptop.. data information on it might help us, it's a start  
for us I suppose.. we will have to be on our best lookout for survivors because Shinji, so far it is  
only me and you." She stated to him. "But.. everything.. L.C.L.... my mother.. Asuka.. was laying  
beside me.. near the L.C.L. Ocean.. she was there.. I.... " Flashback ---Help me Asuka, Help me  
please, I beg of you-- Assuka --No.-- Shinji lifted up in his bed and held his head tightly. "No, God  
damn you!! Get out of my head, your no help to me, you hurt me, you bring me pain, you dislike me  
you won't love me or have anything to do with me!!" He yelled, aparently frustrated by the turmoil  
of everything. It was clear that he was definitly on the brink of insanity, but Misato sat there at his  
bedside, waiting for him to calm down, until finally he did. "Now that you gained your control back..  
we'll have to work fast.. can you walk?" She asked him. "...yes, I can.. I'm fine." He replyed back  
to her. "Get up and walk out the door.. go look at the damage for yourself.. keep in mind that it  
is only 3:40 in the afternoon Shinji.. don't let the dissaster get to you.." She stated to him, she lifted  
up on her crutch and looked at him walking out the door, she sighed gently knowing that what he  
would see wouldn't help his mind any, but would make him feel better to know what he was going  
to be dealing with, she limped over to the wall and layed against it. "If..Ayanami..actually did bring  
me back.. why is she gone... was..she.. the last angel after all..? No.. No, it can't be true.. She was  
raised by Commander Ikari... he wouldn't have kept her if she was a threat.. but.. she didn't have  
the will to live.. neither did that boy..." She sighed and lowered her head and then lifted it back up  
to look out the window to Shinji, sitting there on the ground, his head in his hands. "Shit...shit..shit  
why me.. WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE!" He screamed out and lifted up, he threw his arms out and  
began yelling again "I WANT TO DIE, PLEASE TAKE ME NOW!" Misato limped outside and took   
ahold of the door and yelled at him. "Do you really want to die?! Or do you just want to run away from  
this reality called life?! Ask yourself that question Shinji, I'll be in here when your finished thinking it  
over." She returned inside the house and closed the door, walking to the bed and layed down and  
sighed softly again. "I can't beleive that I am actually in this.. Ibuki's Laptop.. has all data information  
from the Third Impact until present time.. her last entry was at Zero Time.. that was this.."  
  
Ibuki Text File  
All status are objecting and it is becoming clear  
that the Third Impact is apon us.. I never wanted  
this to happen, I wanted a life.. of course that may  
not happen now.. Dr. Akagi isn't here.. and no  
one can give us further orders. I guess this is..  
  
"She was cut off before she could finish.." She sighed gently and closed the laptop "I don't even know  
where to begin.. Shinji is going crazy.. no one is here to help me.. it's like everything was thrown on  
me and I don't even want all of this.. not if it is this much hassle.. I know how god feels now.." She  
laughed at her last remark and turned slowly in the bed and closed her eyes, in the position looking  
out the window at Shinji, crying. "I hate this.. why must this happen again.. I can't..run away not this  
time.. there isn't anywhere to run to, maybe I should just face facts.. but yet, facing the facts sucks."  
He looked down at the ground, like the sand castle that he destroyed so long ago, slowly he kneeled  
down and began fixing the dirt, just like before, he wiped away tears from his eyes. "Maybe... maybe..  
they are all where they were last before the Third Impact occured... did.. Misato.. save me though..?"  
He lifted up and turned and looked into the window, seeing Misato asleep, he walked over and into the  
house and over to Misato. "Misato-San... Can I ask you a question.." He asked. "Yeah...Shinji?" "Where  
do you think everyone is.. if they didn't die...?" "I don't know if I can answer that for you.. because it's not  
even clear that we are alive.. we could be in Hell.. or Heaven, who knows.. We could be in a place of   
waiting.. waiting for something to happen, which I only think we are in a true reality... the Real world   
Shinji.. We need to move on.. maybe save lives from this... We must keep humanity going.." She sighs  
and pulled her hair back with her hand and smiled at him gently. "Besides, remember the program we  
used to bring you back from the Eva's S2 Organ that one time? That file is still in Nerv.. and if we can  
get down there.. Maybe we could initilize the program and maybe get our friends back." She smiled not  
really thinking of this idea for a while, he grinned at her and nodded. "Alright then, But, wouldn't the Geo-  
Front have been destroyed during the Devistation of the Third Impact?" He looked at her like he lost hope  
but he still saw the gleam in Misato's eyes. "No, Shinji, the Geo-Front and Nerv was designed to withstand  
something as the Third Impact, the Impact occured above ground, the only thing that could have happened  
is that Nerv was submerged into an Ocean of L.C.L. which means if we hurry, we may be able to get   
there before the L.C.L.'s concentration lowers. And if we can get that program and Nutrilize the L.C.L..."  
She looked at Shinji to complete for her. "...then we may still have a fighting chance, Misato!" He smiled  
at her and layed on the floor next to her. "We'll go tomorrow.. Nerv shouldn't be too far from here, this is  
the hospital.. where Toji's sister was, I could recognize the artwork on the wall, because I went with him  
a few times to visit his sister." He looked around then turned and looked over in the bed next to Misato.  
" M...Misato..She's here!! TOJI'S SISTER IS HERE AND ALIVE!"  
  
End 


End file.
